


Safe With Me

by M1stakel0ve



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dave | Technoblade and Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Dave | Technoblade is a piglin hybrid, Dave | Technoblade-centric, Family Fluff, Gen, Mentioned TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Wilbur Soot, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minecraft, Nightmares, Protective Phil Watson, Sleepy Boys Inc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:00:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27751954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M1stakel0ve/pseuds/M1stakel0ve
Summary: Technoblade has a nightmare and Philza’s there to comfort. DADZA at his finest!
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Phil Watson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 403





	Safe With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning for nightmares!

It was thundering, rain pouring down on his heavy shoulders as Techno ran down the rocky jagged path, gasping in desperate attempts to catch his breath. Tripping and falling over his own feet as he slid across the rough ground, his knees and the palms of his hooved like hands coated in different shades of blood.  
It was happening again.

He stiffened as he heard people shouting, growing closer and closer, the young piglin hybrid quickly scrambling to his feet.  
Techno didn’t know what they wanted, he couldn’t understand a single word they said, only that they were angry and had tried to kill him.  
All he did was leave the portal, he just left the portal, he didn’t hurt anyone!

His blood red eyes darted around the small clearing in the woods, his heart pounding in his floppy ears once he realised that he was surrounded, pulling his hooved hands as close to his chest as he possibly could, squealing desperately for help, it sounded so pitiful.

He saw one of the many people throw someone onto the floor, a terrified guttural scream escaping from him as he realised it was his father, Philza, the man groaning in pain, only to erupt into screaming as they held him down, plucking his feathered wings one by one, refusing to let him escape.  
Techno continued to squeal and cry, thrashing about as much as he could, until a blade pressed up against his chest, tracing down.

“I’ll gut you like a pig, boy!”

And they did.

It hurt.

It hurt so bad.

He wanted his dad.

He wanted his brothers.

He wanted—

He wanted—

Techno jolted upright in his bed, letting out a short panicked scream as he wrapped his arms around his plush pig.  
It took him a moment to come back to reality, taking in the soft glow of the lamplight coming from his desk. Multiple books piled up on top of one another and many more toys and plushies scattered all over his floor.  
He was in bed.  
He was safe at home.

Nightmares, he thought to himself. They had been happening more often than usual. He was eight years old now, so he didn’t know why it was happening. He hated it, he should be acting like a big piglin, not a baby, crying at something that very obviously wasn’t real.  
But as he shakily wiped away his tears, taking a shuddery breath, he slowly pulled the covers off of himself.  
Silently padding his tiny hooves on the floor as he cracked open his bedroom door.

Honestly, he wasn’t surprised to see light from Philza’s bedroom door. Less surprised to see his father step out into the hallway, rocking the newest addition to the family.  
Tommy, who was three.  
It was weird. Having someone so tiny in the house felt odd.  
Techno wasn’t really sure if it was a good or bad thing yet. He did seem annoying though. If all babies are like this, then he definitely doesn’t like them.

“Techno?” His fathers voice knocked down his walls as he jumped, looking up at him “What’s wrong, mate?”

His voice was just as calming as ever, a gentle smile on his lips as he motioned for Techno to follow him.  
And of course, the Piglin watched as Philza put Tommy, who was already fast asleep, into his bed, lovingly kissing his forehead before turning back to Techno.  
He opened up his arms, and that was enough for him as he practically threw himself into his embrace, hiding his face in the crook of his neck.

Philza gently ran his fingers through his hair as he made his way back to his own bedroom, letting out a soft sigh “A nightmare, Hm?”

Techno nodded, not wanting to speak as he hugged his dad and his plush pig a little tighter.  
He was relieved that Philza seemed to get the hint, not pushing his son to speak about it. He was always good at reading his kids emotions, always so perfect at knowing when one of them needs attention or comfort.  
Maybe it was the feathers in his wings? He didn’t know.

Techno’s eyes landed on the three individual pink feathers hidden in different parts of Philza’s wings. If he looked harder, he’d notice the three red ones and the three yellow ones.  
He knew they were there, Philza had told him.

‘They’re your lives, Techno.’

He didn’t understand that, but who was he to question his dad?

Techno whimpered innocently as Philza laid him down on his bed, but stopped as soon as his dad laid beside him, curling around his little boy as much as he could, his wings folding over the top of them, shielding the pair of them from any dangers. That’s what he used to tell him all the time.  
Philza would do anything for them, he knew that. 

Philza had saved him from those villagers, from the people who tried to hurt him just for being a piglin hybrid. He taught him basic English and how to read and write, and he still was!  
Philza saved Wilbur from the loneliness and dangers of the forests, he took him in without a second thought.  
And Tommy...

Well... He definitely saved Tommy.

“I’m scared...” Techno whispered.

Philza hummed, wrapping his arms around him, gently loosening his braided pink hair, giving him a soft smile “You’re always safe with me, son. I won’t let anyone hurt you. Here with me, you’re safe and sound.”

He hesitated, before whispering “... And Tommy and Wilbur too?...”

Philza let out a chuckle “Wilbur and Tommy too. You’re all safe with me, Techno... I’d take over the world for you all if I had to.”  
Techno squeezed his eyes shut when Philza kissed his forehead, instantly snuggling into the man as much as he physically could, hiding his face in his chest now as he calmed down.

He was right.  
Technoblade had never felt safer.


End file.
